El amor SI se compra
by Kiirime
Summary: Los Broflovski están teniendo problemas económicos por lo que Liane Cartman se provecha de la situación, haciéndole una oferta a Kyle que aunque quisiera no puede negar.
1. Chapter 1

**Discramer: South Park no me pertenece.**

Si hubiera una sola palabra para definir en este momento a los Broflovsky, sería sin duda alguna Jodidos. Bueno, también podría decirse que la Sheila estaba enojada, Ike decepcionado y Kyle deprimido, después de todo no es fácil devorar de un solo bocado que tu padre haya invertido TODO el dinero en una fábrica de lubricante la cual quebró sin siquiera salir al mercado.

No, tal vez jodidos es una palabra muy dulce para la situación actual del pelirrojo y su familia, acaban de perder su casa, sus pertenencias y seguramente su futuro en una buena universidad. Por suerte o por desgracia pudieron encontrar asilo en un motel a las afueras del pueblo, no era bonito en lo absoluto y tenían miedo de sentarse en los muebles y contraer gonorrea o clamidia.

— ¡Como se te ocurre hacer tremenda tontería sin consultarme! — Podía escuchar a su madre gritar desde el baño, claro, no sin antes ponerle un montón de papel a la taza del baño

—Se veía como una opción viable… el señor me dio m and m que no estaban rancios…—Intentaba defenderse Gerald, aunque era obvio que su batalla estaba perdida

—No me importa, sea como sea lo tenemos que solucionar, a estas alturas todos los chismosos de South Park deben saber de esta deplorable situación— Ya se oía más calmada, pero quien sabe cuánto durara eso.

Cuando los gritos cesaron Kyle salió del baño con mucha cautela y salió del cuarto con la excusa de buscar a su hermano, pero en realidad, solo quería caminar un rato e intentar relajarse de todo esto.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y por ende las calles se hallaban casi vacías, todos empezaban a cenar y prepararse para ir a descansar, si, parecía un pueblo montañés cualquiera. Hacia un frio que te cagas, y más ahora que se le había olvidado su ushanka verde pero no le tomo importancia y siguió con su paseo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única persona que se le ocurría era su súper mejor amigo, Stan Marsh.

Llego hasta su calle y se acercaba cada vez más para preguntar si se encontraba su amigo, pero antes de llegar escucho un par de risitas acercarse al lugar, se escondió a un lado de la casa visualizando mejor de quien se trataba. Eran Wendy y Stan muy acaramelados casi sin poder despegar sus bocas el uno del otro, hace rato que el pelinegro había podido controlar sus vómitos cuando estaba con su novia y eso intensifico a mil su relación, al punto de que, si su vista no le fallaba, su amigo traía una bolsa de condones en su mano libre. Kyle rio por lo bajo aguantándose la tentación de gritarles que fueran a un hotel, después de todo a los 17 ya tenías dinero suficiente para pagar uno, ¿verdad?

Ese pensamiento lo hizo volver a su realidad y se volvió a frustrar, se rasco la nunca y decidió seguir caminando sin rumbo por las ahora solas calles de South Park.

—Kyle? —Escucho el pelirrojo ser llamado y detuvo su andar para buscar la autora de la voz—Que haces por aquí a estas horas cariño—Era Liane Cartman quien lo invitaba a pasar desde el porche de su casa

—Oh, solo… paseaba— Decía mientras aceptaba la invitación y entraba al lugar. El lugar era tal como lo recordaba desde la última vez que había entrado ahí, y es que desde hace ya un año que el "Team Stan" se había dispersado, Kenny se había ido junto a Butters y se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos ya sea fuera o dentro de la escuela, hasta se rumoreaba que estaba saliendo pero lo dudo bastante. Por otro lado Wendy absorbía lentamente todo el tiempo de Stan, es increíble el precio a pagar por una buena revolcada. Y por último se encontraba Cartman quien simplemente se había alejado sin razón aparente, casi siempre se le encontraba hablando con todo el mundo yendo de grupo en grupo.

—Tierra llamando a Kyle—Liane movió una mano frente a sus ojos para que saliera de su trance y lo invito a sentarse mientras ponía un plato de galletas recién hechas frente a él—Ahora, dime que te sucede—Kyle dudo un momento en hablar con la mujer sobre sus problemas personales, ¿y si le contaba a alguien? O peor ¿si se lo contaba al culón? — Oh, no te preocupes por Erick salió hace un buen rato y no creo que regrese hasta la madrugada

El pelirrojo dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar—Mi papá se hizo que nos quedáramos en la quiebra, nos quitaron todo y no sabemos cómo salir de esta—Se froto la cara con frustración, realmente necesitaba liberarse— No sé qué hacer, podría trabajar pero seguramente mi mamá no me deje por mis malditos estudios, también podríamos sacar un crédito pero eso solo resolvería una parte de la deuda y nos iría mucho peor después, además estoy seguro de que antes de ir mi hermano estaba pensando seriamente en volverse narcotraficante— Liane le sobaba el brazo con compasión mientras le oía sus pensamientos bastante atenta— Sé que no debería pero… ¿Qué cree usted que debería hacer?

Sus ojos se hallaban brillosos, no quería ver como poco a poco caían en la miseria, a este paso sus padre enviarían a Ike de vuelta a Canadá para que tenga una mejor familia, se sentía derrotado. Liane tuvo la mirada fija unos momentos como si acabara de tener una idea, luego, sonrió con picardía.

—Creo… que yo puedo ayudarte con sus problemas—Lanzo una risilla divertida para luego levantarse—Ven mañana apenas salgas de la escuela, Erick tiene clases de Futbol Americano así que no te preocupes por eso— Y sin más lo acompaño hasta la puerta, dejándolo un poco confundido por lo que le dijo.

Esa mujer tramaba algo y no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno.

 **Hi, hace mucho no escribo así que disculpen si es bien mala mi narración o los sucesos, hace mucho no vengo a este sitio pero me hacía mucha ilusión escribir sobre esta serie.**


	2. Chapter 2

El dia se le habia ido volando entre sus pensamientos y trabajos por entregar, ahora por fin se encontraba frente a la casa de los Cartman, dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad sobre lo que tramaba Liane, aunque para ser sinceros no le daba muy buena espina.

Despues de todo se trataba de la madre de Erik Cartman

Solo dio dos golpeteos cuando la puerta se abrio por si sola, pues esta se encontraba semi abierta al hacerlo, se le hizo raro pero comprendio cuando frente suyo se encontraba la mujer con una sonrisa bastante amplia sentada en el sillon, para luego invitarlo a entrar y sentarse frente a ella.

—Y bien…?— Opto por decir, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo este misterio que se andaba montando la mujer , está a modo de tortura, guardo silencio mientras daba una risita inaudible por dos minutos, para luego cambiar drásticamente a un rostro mucho más serio

—Veras Kyle, tu sabes… de los rumores sobre mí, ¿cierto? —Su voz seguía siendo dulce, pero su expresión no, Kyle pensó un momento en lo que se refería hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que hablaba

—Oh, sí, lo usted y una antigua vida bastante… transparente— Intento buscar un sinónimo más apropiado para "desnuda", Liane le miro satisfecha

—Bueno veras Kyle, digamos que esos rumores son ciertos y, que aunque en internet no hallan muchas pruebas ya, aun se pueden adquirir algunos de mis "trabajos" por algunas cadenas televisivas—Hace otra pausa para das más misterio— Es por eso que aun al día de hoy sigo recibiendo ciertas regalías por mis películas y fotos. Durante años las he ido acumulando en una cuenta de banco para una universidad privada para Erik, sin embargo, hace poco fue becado por una de las mejores universidades de Denver para que juegue en un equipo de futbol. —Después de eso paro de hablar, Kyle proceso la información un momento a la espera de más, aunque ya había entendido suficiente.

—Y cuánto dinero es eso, bueno, si se puede saber—Se sentía como en esa película que se vio el otro día, esa de _"La gran estafa",_ la señora Cartman volvió a reír.

—Solo diré que es una cifra de seis dígitos—Volvió a sonreír risueña. Kyle no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, sin importar cuanto fuera esa cantidad saldaría por completo la deuda de su padre, pero era obvio que Liane no se lo daría así como si nada sin entregar él algo, eso le dio un escalofrió pensando en lo peor

— ¿Q-que quiere a cambio? —No pudo zafarse de su nerviosismo, después de todo, para que ella le entregase tal cantidad debía dar algo equitativo a ello, ¿Qué podría estar al alcance de aquello? Liane volvió a su semblante serio, sus ojos mostraban diversión ante Kyle.

—Bueno, lo que te pido no es nada del otro mundo, pero antes de que pienses algo malo debo decirte que no es nada para mi… al menos no exactamente—Kyle se relajó un poco— Más bien, tiene que ver con mi terroncito de azúcar…—La mujer detonaba preocupación, pero para Kyle eso le extraño bastante ¿El gordo? ¿Qué necesitaría el culón que tuviera Kyle? —Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que a Erik le importo alguien fue hace ya bastantes años, Heidi Turner creo recordar, ella después de terminar con él lo dejo destrozado, durante medio año la busco con la esperanza de reconciliarse pero ella se mudó, dejándole en corazón roto—Ella hizo un gento de pesar—Luego de ello jamás volvió a hablar de amor, ni de nada que tuviera que ver con ello, como si fuera una parte sin importancia.

—Bueno, supongo que usted quiere que yo la busque, ¿No? —Se aventuró a intuir, pero eso solo hizo que Liane negara con la cabeza y se levantara del cómodo sillón, para luego acercarse al muchacho, viéndolo directamente a los ojos con suplica

—No, Kyle, lo que te pido es que le muestres a Erik como volver a amar—Se limita decir con una sonrisa cariñosa

—Pero como quiere que yo…—El pelirrojo cae en cuenta de lo que ella se refería—Oh no. No, no, y otras vez no, por supuesto que…

—Por favor Kyle, solo te pido eso

— ¿Solo eso dice? —Se levanta del sillón y se aleja hacia la puerta—No sé si usted lo sepa señora pero su hijo ME ODIA, y lamentablemente yo también, y eso que usted llama "amor" hacia Heidi no era más que una obsesión, si Cartman no consigue pareja no es mi problema—Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y alejarse del porche

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres el dinero? —Aquello hizo que Kyle se detuviera por completo, paralizado, mirando a todos los lados en busca de una respuesta que lo ayude pero no, era verdad, no lo quería, _lo necesitaba_ a toda costa. Se tomó unos minutos recapacitando y analizando sus opciones pero fue en vano, trago duro antes de voltearse y volver a acercarse. — ¿Y entonces? —No pudo evitar su amplia sonrisa al decir aquello, claro, acaba de ganar la atención del pelirrojo.

Kyle dio un MUY amplio suspiro y se pasó una mano por su rizado cabello con frustración (pues su ushanka se le había caído al salir) —Está bien—Miro hacia el piso, derrotado—Acepto el trato.

 **Hola :D, lamento la demora, no sabía bien como escribir esto jeje. Me sorprende tener ya siete reviews con la primera parte, me hace mucha ilusión volver a escribir aquí y más con esta pareja que me gusta mucho, otra vez, disculpen si mi escritura no es la mejor, ahora si…**

 **Adiós :3**


End file.
